User talk:Cadence176761
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 17:43, March 20, 2013 RE:pictures Hi Cadence, In order to do that, you need to take an ordinary image with a background and add to it an alpha channel. You can do it with an image editing program like GIMP or Photoshop. If you're using GIMP, this is how you archive that: #Open an image. #Right click anywhere on the image, and hover above the Layer menu (or by hovering above the Layer drop down on the top of the window). #Choose Transparency → Add Alpha Channel. If the Add Alpha Channel cannot be clicked it means that your image already has an Alpha Channel. #Now, select the Fuzzy Select tool (you can do that by pressing U'''). Click on the background of the image that you want to remove. #Press the '''Delete button in your keyboard. It will delete the background. #Save your image. It's important not to save it as JPG (JPEG) as this format does not support transparency and will turn it back to a white BG. I recommend saving as *.png which supports it and also gives a high quality for the image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom! Here's your custom! --Pixie Lil ♥ May the odds be ever in your favor. (talk) 14:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Duplicate Images Hi, Cadence176761. Lately, I've noticed you have been uploading smaller versions of images that already exist on the wiki. Before you save an image to your computer, check if it has a prefix like: 184px-Brown puffle trsprt. Note that it says "184px" in the file name, which usually means it is a smaller version of an image already on the wiki. To use this image without having to re-upload it, simply remove the prefix from the file name, which should result in: File:Brown puffle trsprt.png. Please do this from now on and don't upload any duplicate images to the wiki. Have a nice day. -- 18:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:25, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:hello Hi Cadence, Thanks for asking, but no, thank you ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Cadence, I've noticed that you are currently adding images of pins while being hidden at rooms. Please remember to select a file name when uploading that contains the pin's name. This will ensure that finding the file later would be easier and prevent possible over-uploads. Thank you for your attention, and have a happy editing! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the custom! Please speak English on here, though. By the way, how did you get the cut out for the Red Suede Jacket? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 12:49, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: hello Hey, Cadence. Sorry for the late response. Sure, you can add me to your friends list if you like. ;) See ya around. -- 02:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Rare penguins page Hello, I see that you created this page for all the rare penguins you met. With these sorts of things you should place them on either your user page or a sub-page. I created this page for your gallery of rare penguins met. So next time you want to do something like this, please create a sub-page or ask someone for help. [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 16:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hi, here's your custom. Sorry it's taken me so long, but as I said I've been really busy. --PixieLil ♥ May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! (talk) 16:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom request. Here's the items for my custom. *The Sidetied Strikes Back If you can't find a good cutout, use this one. *Blue Buckle-Up * Pink Boa *White Diva Sunglasses Happy Fourth of July Whether you celebrate it or not, happy 4th of July! Custom Here's your custom! --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 16:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Penguin2017.png Licensing Reminder Hello , I've noticed that you have been . While this is perfectly fine, please remember to use the proper 'licensing' when uploading a picture using files from Club Penguin. If you are unsure of what licensing is or the proper one to use, this blog may help. It is very important to add this, so please keep it in mind next time you upload an image. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me or anyone else for assistance. Thank you for your attention. :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 17:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Puffle drawing you requested Hi Cadence, here is the Puffle drawing you requested. I'm very very sorry you had to wait for so long. "You can lead a Puffle Dude to water, but you can't make her drink." (talk) 17:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) new custom items thx time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 18:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Custom Can you make this? time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 21:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi, Please take a look at this blog. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:custom found a swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/clothing/icons/1692.swf. Also TRIM ME BEARD! No wait, me beard be perfect. time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 21:32, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Drawing Color? I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 18:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Cutout Cut the penguins out of the player card please. Thanks! Joeypengie!.png|#1 Whowypengie!.png|#2 JW • Talk • Blog • • More! 11:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Drawing Here it is. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 12:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here's yer custom: JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ''' 17:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Infostikz Is Done! Any Typo/Mistakes On Your Info We'll Fix It! Your Template Is Here, To Get One Again Go Here: '''Postcard Bluerookie3 How to Use It... Bluerookie3 (talk) 13:36, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Your drawing! I've finished your drawing! Here it is: Cadence 176761.png Anything else you need? Message me. Peace out Starpuffle00- Llama, Llama Duck! 20:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) the jokes wiki go to the jokes wiki updates are in. Epicguy500 (talk) 18:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 03:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) In-game images Hi! I've seen your amazing work in uploading in-game pictures (such as the zombie picture you very recently uploaded). I've always had a little difficulty with in-game images. How did you do that? --'Ocean6100 (talk) 18:17, October 30, 2013 (UTC)' Drawing Here it is: From Starpuffle00 (Need to make my signature) Custom Hello! I know that you're very good at customs, so I would like to request one for myself. Head:5th Year Party Hat Face: Red Sunglasses Body: Black Suit Color: Light Blue Puffle: Rainbow Puffle Thanks! -Berry 14:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Gift! L-i-m SOS 22:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hello can I also have a custom? *Head Item: 5 Year Celebration Hat *Face Item: Yellow Snorkel *Neck Item: Friends Forever Lei *Body Item: Red Rocker T-Shirt *Hand Item: Laptop (if not, Blue Puffle) *Feet Item: Glacial Sandals *Color: Light Blue Thanks! BluePuffle 19:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Bears Can you do a Green Bear, a Red Bear, a Yellow Bear, a Pink Bear, a Orange Bear, a Purple Bear, a Lime Green Bear and a Light Blue Bear? Crow Talk 15:49, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Results congratulations! You are one of are winners in CP Raffle please leave a message on the raffle results blog and list the following what prize you would like and how I should give you the code if your a non-member you will be included in the draw for the grand prize May your Dreams be Wide 00:02, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Bears The bears do not need clothes. But I need the bears. Crow Talk 15:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) 19:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) bears -- Crow Talk 19:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Cadence, Thank you for your holiday postcard. I hope you have happy holidays too. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 10:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Phineas99! HolidayGift2013.png -Phineas99cp (Too lazy to add my signature :P) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ?_? Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Razaq1 here are the items the trend light blue goes with everything shrit black glasses neon hipster high tops BG is the NEW town Razaq1 (talk) 19:32, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest Voting started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Costume_Contest. All the best! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 15:19, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:42, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:28, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:29, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, You have won the costume contest and you also received a Template. Here is the Template and its code: to get it use the code below: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 14:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:10, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:55, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:48, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Customs Do you know how to make customs if you can you can make it for me please cHECK MY PROFILE do the green arrow custom please Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Where is my custom on your custom page? C17.png Mascot custom The Trend, Black Glasses, Green Hockey Jersey, Acoustic Guitar, Aqua Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 19:04, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, sorry you feel that way :( Hi, sorry you don't want to be friends, but I really want to be frineds with YOU, even if you dont want to be best friends, I hope we can be just friends ;) Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 09:33, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Template for you Here --Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Heres how to put it in your user page Good news! Hey cadence, good news, former hater, GlitchPokemon, has turned into a brony :D Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Redidy Penguin (talk) 12:07, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Pake Puffle whats that?. Peter879 (talk) 21:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:chat Hi Cadence, If clearing your cache, try joining chat via a different browser. If that still doesn't work, send a . You could include an image of your JavaScript console while attempting to join the chat- maybe it would help the staff to identify the issue. In addition, do other chats load to you properly? If they do load, can you please let me know? And if not and you're sending a bug report, it would be recommended to mention this detail as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:caht Hi Cadence, In case you haven't already, i'd really recommend contacting wikia- because it's a problem that they are aware of and will give you more info about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:chat Hi Cadence, Try going here- this is the download page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:23, November 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: RE:chat Hi Cadence, If that didn't help either, perhaps it's something that you should ask your ISP about- there could be an issue that prevents you from getting data from the server that wikia uses. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:00, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 RE: hai OMG!! You're still alive? I thought you quit, and yeah, consider us still friends :D Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 21:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Items My items: The Trend Black Glasses Autumn Scarf I Heart My Orange Puffle T-Shirt Red Sneakers Thanks again! Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 13:16, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Custom Hello, I saw you have been making epic customs lately, so can you make me one? Items *Green Ball Cap *Black Sunglasses *Popcorn Tray *Popcorn *Yellow Ninja Belt If you need a cutout of the popcorn tray, there is one here, :File:Popcorn_Tray_February_2014.png Jess0426 (talk) 19:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Walrues My walrus custom I wanted! Head: White Rabbit Hat Face: Black Glasses (The eyeglasses not the sunglasses) Neck: Rainbow Cape Body: I Love my Puffle T-Shirt Hand: Jelly Donut Plush Feet: (Probably not but if you are doing feet items) Bunny Slippers White Rabbit Hat icon.png Clothing Icon 113.PNG RainbowCapeClear.png I Love My Puffle T-Shirt clothing icon ID 205.png Jelly Donut Plush icon.png Bunny Slippers clothing icon ID 366.png The Citron in the Fire Blaze... BURN BABY BURN! 13:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Custom ites Head: White Rabbit Hat Face: Black Glasses Neck: Rainbow Cape Body: I Love My Puffle T-Shirt Hand; Jelly Donut Plush (You dont have to do this. I dont see how you could anyway) Feet: Bunny Slippers The Citron in the Fire Blaze... BURN BABY BURN! 11:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey, it's good to see you on the wiki again. Sure, I've moved the file for you. -- 07:12, April 25, 2017 (UTC)